robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrown Out of the Arena
In Robot Wars history, there have been many instances of a robot being thrown out of the arena (known officially in 2016 as a robot being Trenched). The robot is thrown over the Robot Wars Arena walls, where it could no longer take part in the battle. In The Third Wars, this was used for the first time as a legitimate means of defeating an opponent, akin to pushing a robot into the pit or destroying it to the point of immobilisation. Though primarily a goal of flipping weapons, some lifting weapons and even horizontal flywheels have had success defeating opponents in this way. House Robots such as Sir Killalot, Mr. Psycho and Matilda began to conclude robot defeats by throwing them from the arena, and the Arena Floor Flipper was capable of throwing featherweights from the arena. Chaos 2 was the first robot to achieve this feat, and defeating an opponent in this way was initially considered Chaos 2's trademark (Jonathan Pearce called it George Francis' "party trick"). Later, robots such as Firestorm and Thermidor 2 began to utilise it as a means of finishing a battle, and Wheely Big Cheese arguably performed the most famous out of the arena flip against Axe Awe. By The Seventh Wars, it was not unusual to see several out of the arena flips in an episode - thirty such occurrences took place in that series alone. Flipping a robot out of the arena is the quickest way to immobilise an opponent, as it can be done in very short order without delays such as charging a spinning weapon or waiting for the pit to descend. From the 30 Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars, 11 were concluded by a robot being thrown out of the arena, two of those being the two fastest, at 6 and 8 seconds. In the 2016 series arena, the arena walls were heightened greatly in the corners of the arena, making it near-impossible to flip robots out of the arena. Instead, the four arena entry gates in the middle of each wall are left low, where a robot can throw another competitor into The Trenches, for a win through the same method. Leaderboard The current holder of the most out of the arena flips is Dantomkia, having defeated nine robots in this way, although Sir Killalot as a house robot hold the outright record, having dropped 14 robots out in total, doing it quite often in the USA and the Netherlands. Ranking of all robots who have thrown another robot from the arena *Robots coloured in gold have held the record for most out of the arena flips at any one time. *Robots listed by number of out of the arena flips. Where tied, the robots are listed by order in which they first achieved the feat. The Most Consecutive out of the arena flips record *'Chaos 2 & Thermidor 2 (2 robots)' - Because The Fifth Wars and Extreme 1 were filmed simultaneously, it is hard to determine which robot set the original consecutive record. In addition, the two machines set the record in different ways - two robots in a single battle, or two robots in successive battles. As a result, both machines have been recognised as the original record holders. Note: Wheely Big Cheese, Bigger Brother, Raging Reality, M2, Dantomkia and Gravity all matched this before it was broken, but for convenience, the honour remains with the original holders. *'Tsunami (3 robots)' - In Series 7, Tsunami matched Thermidor 2's feat by defeating Major Tom 3 and Diabolus in its first round battle, and then broke the record by flipping Constrictor out in the second round. Note: Atomic and Firestorm 5 both matched this before it was broken, however the record remains with the first robot to achieve it. *'Atomic (4 robots)' - All four of Atomic's victories in the Series 7 main competition were won by OotAs. By flipping S.M.I.D.S.Y. out of the arena in the heat final, Atomic matched Tsunami's record, which it broke in its next battle by flipping M2 out of the arena. Competitors Series 3 Series 4 Extreme Series 1 Series 5 Series 6 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 2016 Series Extreme Warriors Season 2 House Robot Inflicted Extreme Series 1 Series 5 Series 6 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 2016 Series Dutch Series 1 Dutch Series 2 Extreme Warriors Season 2 Nickelodeon Robot Wars Bits & Pieces References Category:Terminology